


weight will turn to sunlight

by crownedcarl



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, OT3, Prompt Fill, Road Trips, Slice of Life, Truth or Dare, they're all soft for each other alright? trust me and just read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcarl/pseuds/crownedcarl
Summary: "-road trip!" Duke announces, smiling brilliantly. Nathan puts his head against the steering wheel and sighs.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	weight will turn to sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gendernoncompliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendernoncompliant/gifts).



> Prompt fill for [Ashe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendernoncompliant/pseuds/gendernoncompliant) for the prompt “I'm not playing truth or dare" for the OT3. I'm on [tumblr](https://dickardgansey.tumblr.com/) for those interested. Title from Son by The National. Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought about this. ❤
> 
> Check out my [other Haven fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcarl/pseuds/crownedcarl/works?fandom_id=9218791)!

"Why does he have to come?"

"Nathan," Audrey admonishes, hands on her hips, squinting against the midday sun bearing down on them, pinning Nathan in place between her glare and the driver's side door of the Bronco. _"He_ is our boyfriend."

Nathan shrugs, the material of his t-shirt - worn soft and thin through countless washes - rippling across his shoulders, too tight for his broad frame. Audrey would let him know that if she didn't have a vested interest in ogling him, sweaty armpits and all, biting down a smile when Nathan rolls his eyes and fails to come up with a valid response. The way he mutters "He'll distract me," makes Audrey's stomach flutter, because she's well aware that Nathan gets a little stupid around Duke, lately, especially now that the weather is warmer and Duke frequently walks around in tank tops, his lean arms and strong shoulders on full display. Nathan doesn't need to know that Audrey has that same tendency to get tongue-tied and wide-eyed around Duke, though.

She steps closer, looking up at Nathan, his lashes casting thick shadows on his cheeks. "Nathan," Audrey says again, "It's going to be fun. We could stand to have a little fun, right?"

After a moment of looking down at Audrey, Nathan relents, his big hands settling on her lower back. She rises up on her tip-toes to kiss him, smiling against Nathan's mouth as he mumbles "I don't mind leaning down."

"Oh, I know," Audrey assures him, kissing the corner of his mouth and feeling it twitch into a smile. "I like meeting you up there, though."

It takes a few minutes to throw together a bag of essentials. Nathan brings his gun and his badge. Audrey packs a snack, a few bottles of water, an extra layer - just in case - an umbrella, her charger and her spare sunglasses, looking in despair at Nathan standing by the car empty-handed, staring back at Audrey like _she's_ the crazy one. "Doesn't hurt to be prepared," Audrey insists, settling her bag in the backseat, swatting a fly away while Nathan bakes in the sun. He really needs to get into the habit of using sunscreen, or Audrey's going to be the one he asks to rub aloe all over his shoulders and neck once he gets burnt to a crisp. "You're a nuisance," Audrey tells him, feeling Nathan's exasparated eyes boring into her. "I just want you to know that."

Instead of answering, Nathan kisses her. He kisses her sweetly, fondly. It gets indulgent, his hand on her ass and Audrey's hands buried in his hair. It's not quite the type of kiss that makes her forget all about her surroundings, because she computes the sound of Duke's car pulling up and the sound of the engine shutting off, but it _does_ admittedly take Audrey a second to step out of Nathan's arms to greet Duke, who's smiling conspiratorially.

"What'd I miss?" Duke asks, hugging Audrey and catching her lips in a chaste, _hello-I-love-you_ kind of kiss. She can never get enough of those; feels her face get even warmer than it was already from standing in the glare of the sun. "Nate, looking good."

Nathan grumbles. Duke quiets him with a kiss, grinning into it, mumbling "Nice to see you, too," until Nathan softens around the edges. His shoulders relax, something defensive slipping right off of his face, letting Nathan ease Duke into another, more apologetic kiss. Audrey thinks that sometimes, Nathan forgets that he's over the long-held resentment. Duke's good at reminding him, though and Audrey leaves them to their privacy as much as she can, getting the engine running and turning the A/C on for some much-needed relief.

"What I don't get," Nathan announces to nobody in particular, wiping sweat off his brow, "Is why we have to drive all this way for the case file."

Duke spreads his arms wide, then answers "Vince's connect doesn't trust anybody, Nathan. Man won't send it in the mail or cross state lines."

"Plus," Audrey offers, "Vince's wackjob friend not wanting to come down here gives us the perfect excuse for a-"

"-road trip!" Duke announces, smiling brilliantly. Nathan puts his head against the steering wheel and sighs.

"What'd you bring?" Audrey asks Duke as the two of them pile into the car, Nathan already settled in the driver's seat, Audrey in the passenger seat beside him and Duke hopping into the back with a plastic bag in his hands.

He smiles and reveals three sandwich bags. "Great," Audrey enthuses, fist-bumping Duke, "You're a miracle man."

"Don't I know it," Duke laughs, jolting a little as Nathan takes off before Duke can get his seatbelt on, fumbling it across his chest. "You're going to love it. It's not a sandwich," Duke informs Audrey, eyes squinting the way they always do before Duke laughs, "It's a masterpiece."

Nathan sighs. Duke shuffles a little closer, his and Audrey's heads tilted together as Duke announces "We got two thinly-sliced and perfectly toasted slices of focaccia, topped with homemade mayonnaise-"

He pauses, then winks. "Made with love, of course," before continuing on past Audrey's laughter, "The crispest lettuce I had on hand at the Gull, with cherry tomatoes and two, I repeat, _two_ beautiful pieces of bacon, all of that topped with more lettuce."

Nathan glances back at them. "You made us BLTs?"

Duke's expression falls. He shrugs, smile flickering uncertainly, muttering "Well, I made _fancy, gourmet_ BLTs. Point taken, Nate, I hear you."

After a pregnant pause that Audrey is internally debating on how to break, Nathan says "Thanks. Sounds pretty tasty," and Duke goes right back to smiling, radiating pride and relief. Audrey makes the decision to wrangle her blouse off, leaving her in a camisole that cuts a little too low for her liking, but Duke whistles and Audrey's flush runs a little darker.

It's not a quiet drive, exactly, but Audrey is lost in thought and Nathan is driving, keeping his focus on the road and with the two of them sitting up front, it leaves Duke to get a little antsy in the backseat, drumming his fingers on his knees and rolling down the window. Audrey waits for Nathan to get started with his usual complaint - the A/C is on, Duke, keep the window up, don't be a child - but Nathan says nothing, occasionally putting a hand on Audrey's knee just to touch her, to bridge the gap. Audrey feels bad, suddenly, for relegating Duke to the backseat on his own. She rides with Nathan all the time. She doesn't want Duke to feel left out.

That's been the hardest adjustment to make since Audrey made the executive decision to kiss Duke in front of Nathan and hope for the best. It's worked out great so far, considering the beard burn on her thighs, the love bites hidden by her camisole, but Audrey forgets, sometimes, to include Duke. She forgets to make space. If she could, she'd crawl into the backseat with him, road safety be damned.

As things stand, she settles for glancing back at Duke with a warm smile, prodding "You're awful quiet," and when she catches Duke's attention, Audrey continues "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Dollar," Duke challenges, smirking. "I'm worth at least that."

"You are," Audrey agrees, rolling her eyes affectionately, "Come on, give it up. What's on your mind?"

Duke is theatrical, putting on a deeply intense thinking face, squinting to the point where his eyes almost close, but finally, he sits up straight, looks at Audrey and says with all the severity he can muster - which isn't much - "Truth or dare?"

Audrey barks a laugh, closing her eyes briefly, sucking in a huge breath when she straightens up and meets Duke's eyes. "Oh," she blurts, "You're serious."

"As a heart attack."

"I'm not playing truth or dare."

Her voice doesn't quite back up her conviction.

Audrey debates her options. She knows Duke's not going to endanger her, seeing as how they're in a moving car, but she doesn't know how _fun_ it'll be, being dared to...she doesn't even know, honestly and whatever truths Audrey Parker owns, Duke's privy to all of them. She has no secrets to tell, no past to fall back on for embarrassing stories. It'll leave her with a lot of dares.

Then again, it'll let her dare Duke, too. He's still looking at her, waiting for an answer, but Audrey knows he'd let her decline if she meant it - can see it in his eyes, the gentle upturned corners of his mouth, how he's always handled Audrey with care. She loves that about him but right now, Audrey feels a little reckless. "Truth," she decides.

Duke hums, biting his lower lip. "Weirdest kink?"

Audrey sneaks a furtive glance at Nathan. He's sitting really still. He's dying to hear it, too. Audrey could read that carefully blank expression in the goddamn dark. "Rude," she tells Duke, ducking her head, wincing at what she knows is coming. "Ugh, alright. Here goes. Shibari."

Nathan looks clueless. Duke, for his part, looks intrigued, putting his elbows on his knees, staring at Audrey openly. "No shit?" he asks, lighting up with a smile. "Hey, me too. Maybe I could practice on you."

A thrill runs down Audrey's back. She's pretty sure she's never been tied up, before and the idea of Duke standing beside her, winding rope around her arms and her chest, leaving her breathless and immobile...it sparks some idea in her brain that leaves her so hot, for a moment, that she leans a little closer to the A/C. "Right," Audrey agrees, her voice coming out more confident than she feels. "Why not."

Duke relents, knowing not to tease when Audrey's expression gets flighty. "Your turn," he announces. The two of them pass a few rounds like that, Audrey asking Duke relatively tame questions - his first times, his secret pet peeves when it comes to Nathan and Duke asks her every question under the sun. What's her favorite color? Is she sure she's a dog person? If she had to get a tattoo, what would she get?

Eventually, though, Audrey tags Nathan in with a soft nudge of her knee up against his, coaxing him with a gentle "You have to play, too. Truth or dare?" and when Nathan mumbles a quiet _truth,_ Audrey's mind goes racing through the possibilities she's been presented with. There's so much about Nathan that's unknown to her, still. Audrey doesn't think this is the time for a heavy conversation, though, so she grins openly and hums "Who's the better kisser? Duke or me?"

Nathan goes shockingly pale and then startlingly red. Duke leans back and laughs loudly.

Audrey might've shot herself in the foot with this one, if she's being honest. There's no contest for all that history and muscle memory, she thinks but Nathan, ever the diplomat trying to save his own skin, sighs "You made me play. Don't be mad," and then blurts a quick, thin "Duke. He's had more practice."

"Guess I have to catch up," Audrey muses, running the back of her hand gently across Nathan's cheek. "Yeah, laugh it up," she tells Duke, who's still laughing loudly, "I give better head."

Duke blanches. "Prove it."

"Oh, once we get home-"

"Kids," Nathan pleads, his voice a little desperate, "Can we - can we keep it civil and PG, please?"

Audrey huffs but relents. Duke shrugs like he's done nothing wrong, but after a moment, the two of them are at ease again and Duke leans forward enough to murmur "Truth or dare, Audrey?" into Audrey's ear, reigniting the competitive side of her. No way in hell is she backing down, now.

"Dare."

Duke hums, one big, warm hand cupping her chin. He kisses her slow and open-mouthed. All those years of perfecting the art with Nathan really has paid off, Audrey thinks, when Duke leaves her gasping and moaning in quick succession, his smile infectious when he pulls back. There hasn't been much traffic today - a couple of minivans, families on vacation and the like, but Duke perks up at the sound of an approaching vehicle, smile stretching wider. "I dare you to flash those people."

"Flash-?"

"Yup," Duke barrels on, "Shirt up, bra down. Or shirt and bra up - or both down, now that I think about it. I'm not picky, but you're flashing someone, sweetheart. They're going to pull up any moment now."

Sometimes, Audrey hates Duke. Right now, she's pulled wildly between rage and embarrassment, glancing out the passenger's side window, hearing the unmistakable rumble of a motorcycle getting closer and closer. "Why?" she questions Duke, narrowing her eyes. "You tell me why, first."

"Because," Duke chuckles, "You're hot. I can't show our girl off?"

Our girl. Duke's said it a couple of times before but it's never hit Audrey the way it does, now. It fills her stomach with warmth. She huffs for the sake of keeping up the pretense of anger, anyway, before shuffling closer to the window with a quiet "You so owe me, Duke," and waits for the dreaded motorcycle and its undoubtedly bearded rider to pull up.

Two women clad head to toe in leather pull up beside them, the one riding bitch glancing curiously at Duke, who's smiling a little lewdly. "Looking good, ladies!" he tells them, getting two middle fingers in response. "No, wait, hold on-"

Before Duke can humiliate all of them even more, Audrey takes a deep breath, leans closer to the window and tugs her shirt and bra down in one harsh yank - thin straps already falling down her shoulders, it takes only a heartbeat until the women are hooting and hollering, one dramatically taking her sunglasses off for a better look, leaving Audrey flushing. "Damn, girl!" Audrey thinks she hears one of them yelling over the rush of the wind and just like that, the bikers are gone, pulling up ahead as Duke laughs himself sick.

Nathan has kept his eyes on the road. He's good like that. Once Audrey sits back and adjusts her clothes, smiling brightly with a flush painting her cheeks, Nathan turns to look right at her and then chokes out "You almost made me crash."

Audrey blinks in surprise, looking at Nathan's hands white-knuckled around the steering wheel. He's flushed, too. His forehead is beading with sweat. If Audrey's not mistaken, his eyes have that telltale glint of desperate arousal that she's so fond of causing, making her feel accomplished and affectionate all at once. "Aw," she coos, leaning in to kiss Nathan's cheek, "You see them plenty."

"Not like this. Not when I'm not expecting it."

Audrey hums agreeably. "No more truth or dare," Nathan grumbles, trying his utmost to not glance at Audrey or Duke, "...until tonight, at least."

"Ohhh," Duke grins, "What's tonight, Nathan?"

"You two," Nathan groans, "Are coming back to my place for some adult truth or dare. Alright? Shut up. It's all your fault, Duke."

Duke leans in like he did before, arms crossed against the back of Nathan's seat. He presses a kiss to Nathan's temple, then murmurs "You still love me," in a self-assured tone that belies the anxiety that's barely noticeable, right below the surface of Duke's smile.

"I do," Nathan agrees, his voice softening from the sharp-edged inflection it carried before. "I do. God help me."

Audrey leans back in her seat and smiles. It's a beautiful day, after all.


End file.
